117360-103114-morning-coffee-the-halloweenaversary-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Unless you live in Arizona, if then sleep on Garth. | |} ---- Let me guess...you're the one dressed up as an Asian? ;) j/k Happy Anniversary and Happy Halloween to the both of you :) I am so happy it's Friday! For me this has been another long work week of 10-12 hour work days and I am totally beat tired. I haven't been able to play any all week and I am surely missing it! My characters (2 now since I started a Stalker) have now joined the guild *LotD* which is a very amazing and huge guild on Warhound. I've been trying to level my Stalker Cyk Shadowdancer faster than I did my Medic Bud Wiser (I took my time with him, did everything possible quest, path, and craft wise). It's so mind numbing doing the same quest again. I was hoping to level her via PvP, but yeah, that ain't happening since queues won't pop QQ She did pick up craft of Weaponsmith and Miner and for path Explorer. I will also level cooking on her seeing as I didn't touch it with Bud (he has fully leveled Technologist and Relic Hunter as well as a Scientist). Using the craft station will take some getting used to since it's different than the Tech way. Finally getting to Thayd with her was a relief only to realize she has to walk/sprint to everything until she can get to the level for a mount QQ I am going in to work later this morning (I was able to sleep in past the regular time of 5AM I usually get up at lol), but will not work full 8 (10-12 hours usually lol) today and hope to get home early! I need my WildStar fix!!! Hope ya'll have a wonderful and spooky day! :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ROFL! For those who actually are wondering, I'm the guy with the cowboy hat on in the back. I essentially dressed as a cowboy for my wedding and liked so much of the getup that I continued wearing it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey Vic, why weren't the pictures taken at a haunted house? That looks like a room at a town hall, complete wth hanging florescent tube lights. Haha yep. About the ONLY good thing about this yucky state, not needing to adjust the clock on kitchen appliance lol. My computer clock is set to Pacific because I'm in denial. :( | |} ---- There's only so much we could afford. :( However, the hall was decorated. We were just standing near our arch (and mostly obscuring it), but weere were actually in a pavilion in Columbus's Wolf Park. | |} ---- ---- Hah. Trying to do Pyralos with people that don't understand his mechanics and refuse to listen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Quite. It's also open world and when I did it there were usually other people around. I'm also something of a spaz on a melee character. I could usually make the first two or three jumps out of the pit but fatigue would set in and I'd get stuck and fried. | |} ---- I find it works very well with two people, as long as both people know how it works. One person to constantly activate the extinguishers, and the other to jump into the pit and DPS. | |} ---- ---- I like handing out candy. Tonight's going to be the first Halloween in a long time that I won't be home to gleefully force children to actually say "Trick or Treat!" Seriously...when did it become common practice to just ring the doorbell and hold out the bag in silence? It's not like I'm giving out candy from an unmarked van... :blink: Um...yeah...hopefully not. | |} ---- ---- My nephew is trying for 10k texts in a month. So far, he hasn't topped 9.9k. | |} ---- ---- You know what those kids get!? a single stick of sugar free gum... Then the kids that come up in good costumes and all excited actually saying trick or treat and all happy, etc...those kids get the hook up! Giant chocolate bars, jawbreakers, and sourpatches, whatever their little hands can grab out the barrel(yes i said a barrel). Then to top it off we give the parents a bottle or two or cane sugar coca cola! | |} ---- Shadeslate Dye on Shade's Eve...seems appropriate. :) That's vicious. I'll keep it in mind. B) The problem is that for us, we'd only need the gum. I could count on one hand the number of kids that actually say "Trick or Treat" without being prompted. That's just...GAH | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- LOL, so true man. Teen girls are the worst. They wear regular clothes, no costumes,.... and just stick out bag with one hand, while texting with the other. Not even a brief eye contact! Should have prepared pebbles for such rudeness. Or better - Organ Immolator. | |} ---- They found bed bugs on the other side of our office....so yay! | |} ---- You want that or a breakout? | |} ---- The possibility of being shot on the way home and now an infestation? Where in heck do you work? Woe Be Upon the teenager who texts on my porch holding out a bag for candy. I haven't experienced that level of rudeness yet. And if they're not dressed up, they don't get candy. Period. I do, however, have to memorize faces and costumes, because we have kids who try to come to our place multiple times. I had one teenager last year who started to mouth off at me because I wouldn't give him a second round of candy. He even tried to pull the race card. I was like "Are you done yet? You're wasting space on my porch." Oh, it's always an adventure. :rolleyes: | |} ---- The wonderful land of Jersey! *garbage puddle rainbow* | |} ---- Oh....New Jersey. ;) | |} ---- Awwww :( (The stinky garbage is the dump on Staten Island :ph34r: ) | |} ---- And in eastern PA now... much to the chagrin of those of us who live here. :angry: | |} ---- ---- That's my brother in law now, and was my friend in high school and my sister's boyfriend at the time. He and my sister (the girl dressed as a flapper in front of him) got married last year. | |} ---- That sort of weather is one thing I don't miss about the southeast. I am more cold-natured anyway (I tend to like the house to be around 68 degrees most days). Here, it stays pretty nice and temperate year round - we get some snow in the winter (yay, love snow!). In the summer, it hangs out in the 80s and rarely tops 90. While it rains a lot, it's a light rain usually - and when it's a heavy rain, it doesn't flood, it just runs off into the ocean. Anyway, weather discussion aside, I now have to picture Kaelish wearing with spurs, a duster, and a stetson. You're lucky I can't draw to save my life. | |} ---- HE'S STILL CUTE. Even if he's totally your bother-in-law now. ;) Congrats to them too! ;) | |} ---- I prefer colder weather, therefore I live in the wrong bloody place. :angry: Would that I could find a job in an area with all four seasons with equal presentation throughout the year instead of maybe two weeks of below fifty degree weather a year and the rest being above nintey. Egh. Somewhere.. somewhere is a picture of me in boots, a cowgirl like dress, wearing a cowboy hat. If you can find it, you win Google. :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- Well that settles it then. You just need to move up here along with the rest of the awesome people (yes, even you Vic). Preferably within a close enough driving distance that regular parties and game nights become commonplace :P And hrm, google you say? My internet stalxxor skills are terribad, but maybe I'll go tell Google I'm feeling lucky. (It's a good thing I'm working from home today). | |} ---- Ack! Don't point that thing at my house! | |} ---- ---- ---- It's understandable. I'm afraid of Nicki Minaj, too. | |} ---- Is it a salad shooter? :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----